Motivation
by Saruvi
Summary: When Kantarou's work piles up, Haruka decides to do something to motivate his Master.


**Disclaimer**: Kantarou Ichinomiya and Haruka belong to Sakura Kinoshita and Kazuko Higashiyama. I just borrowed them for this fanfic.

**A/N**: Yeah, it's not a Yami no Matsuei fic this time. Don't kill me.

_Dedicated to BlueLighter from AarinFantasy_

--

"Kan-chan! Sugino-Sama is here looking for..." Youko called but was interrupted when Sugino rushed past her into Kantarou's study.

"Where is Muu-chan? I know you have her!" Sugino accused the folklorist.

Kantarou sighed. He had a pile of manuscripts sitting on the floor beside him. He had a deadline, which had already passed up. Thankfully, his editor, Reiko-san wouldn't be showing up anytime soon. So that left him some time to try to finish some of the manuscripts.

He sighed again when he glanced at the stack. He would rather be out youkai hunting but Youko had threatened no dinner if he didn't finish some of his work. They were short on money again, as usual. In fact, it had been both Youko and Haruka threatening him that if he didn't do the work to bring in the money, then he'd have to fend for himself.

"Sugino-san, I don't know where Muu-chan is. I have been cooped up in this room all day and have not see anyone," Kantarou replied to the angry god, who glared at him pointing a finger at the other man.

That's right, he hadn't seen anyone. Even Haruka. His thoughts drifted to the black tengu. To the feathery black wings. The shoulder length dark hair. The handsome face. Even the aloof attitude. Shaking his head, he tried to get the tengu out of his head.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Sugino yelled.

"Sugino-san, I'm really kind of busy here. I do not know where Muu-chan is. My apologies," the folklorist said. He wanted Sugino to leave. It was hot enough in the small room without the god adding more hot air.

"Sugino, Kantarou has told you he doesn't know where Muu-chan is. He has work to do, so go check somewhere else for your wife," Haruka's voice said, surprising Kantarou.

The folklorist looked up at his servant, a gleam in his ruby colored eyes. He lifted a hand to brush his bangs from his forehead. It was too hot. Sugino huffed as he reluctantly left the room.

"Thanks Haruka," Kantarou said.

"I see you haven't done much work. You're such a lazy master," Haruka chastised.

"Haruka! Don't say that! I'm a good master aren't I?" Kantarou whined.

The tengu closed his eyes then reopened them. Kantarou could be such a child. Oddly though, the tengu didn't much mind when his master whined. It was somewhat endearing. Perhaps, Kantarou needed some motivation.

Walking over to his master, Haruka leaned down and whispered gently into the man's ear.

"It's quite hot in here isn't it Master?" the tengu whispered, letting his breath warm Kantarou's already heated flesh.

Kantarou gulped. He shivered when Haruka's hand slid down his hakuma to rest on his lap. Haruka's tongue came out to lick the sweat off of Kantarou's neck, causing the man to close his eyes and whimper.

"Haruka," Kantarou mumbled. He bit his lip as the tengu's tongue traced along his collarbone. He felt the sash on his kimono being untied and he stumbled to think clearly.

"Mmm, yes?" Haruka asked.

"W-what about Youko?" Kantarou asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I've sent her out," the tengu assured the smaller male.

Kantarou was then swept up in a sea of smoldering black hair and roaming hands as Haruka pushed him backwards onto the tatami mats on the floor. His clothing was slowly removed. Lips sucking on exposed flesh as hands slipped down to squeeze his thighs.

"Haruka, should we be doing this?" Kantarou asked.

The tengu's fingers were now rubbing the backs of his legs, causing tingles to spread throughout himas they rose to make his heart pound and his pulse race. His breathing sped up and he arched up as he felt himself harden against the warm breath of the tengu who was now hovering over his erection.

"Do you want to stop Kantarou?" Haruka asked, his voice thich with lust.

"Ah no. I just..." Kantarou couldn't finish as that mouth suddenly engulfed his arousal. Causing him to feel like he was on fire.

Haruka's mouth moved up and down slowly. Sometimes sucking gently, sometimes hard. Sometimes he would lightly scrape his teeth over the sensitive flesh or press his tongue into the slit in the head. Kantarou's hands fisted in the kimono he was laying on.

As Haruka's mouth worked it's way up and down his length, Kantarou found himself arching his hips to meet the movements of the warm mouth that glided over him. He felt his stomach clench suddenly as every muscle inside his belly tightened and he came, shouting the tengu's name.

He swallowed hard as he moaned and closed his eyes, his orgasm flushing over and around him. Tangling itself inside his senses. This was his first time intimate this way with someone. And with a male at that and a tengu to boot. Though Kantarou had always been attracted to Haruka, he hadn't acted on that attraction.

Having found out from Haruka that his previous master had used him for sex, Kantarou didn't want to Haruka to feel forced to do anything like that again. So, he'd pushed aside his attraction for the tengu and remained as they were. But now that it was Haruka himself who was the one crossing the line into becoming lovers, Kantarou relaxed about the whole situation. Well as much as he could considering it was his first time in this situation.

As Haruka's tongue lapped at Kantarou's seed, the youkai hunter found himself whimpering when the tengu's mouth left him. He was about to lift his head to see what the tengu was doing when Haruka's tongue suddenly licked under balls to run along his flesh to lick around his entrance.

Squirming from the awkward feeling of Haruka's tongue down there, Kantarou winced when the tengu's hands came up to hold him firmly in place.

"Stop squirming. If you don't relax, you won't enjoy it," Haruka told him.

"It's... weird," he answered.

"Just close your eyes and relax ok?" the tengu said. Kantarou did as told. He slowly relaxed and it started to feel less weird to him. By the time Haruka pressed his tongue inside him, Kantarou was panting for more.

"Haruka, you're still dressed," Kantarou mumbled, his pale cheeks flushing with heat. It was suddenly so much hotter in the room than it had been before Haruka had come in.

Kantarou looked up when Haruka pulled away from him. He watched as the tengu shrugged off his jacket, then removed the rest of his clothing. Kantarou let his eyes trail over the slender physique, biting his lip again as he lifted a hand to touch Haruka's stomach as the tengu leaned over him, resting his palms on either side of Kantarou's head.

"Is this better Master?" Haruka smirked, leaning down to brush his lips against Kantarou's.

"Y-yes Haruka," Kantarou whispered, lifting his hands up to wrap around the tengu's neck and pull him down for a proper kiss.

Melding their mouths together, they let their hands explore each other as their tongues wrestled against the other. Kantarou gasped when Haruka ground his hips into his, their members pressing against each other. Without clothing on, Kantarou had felt vulnerable but being like this with Haruka wiped that feeling away.

"Mmm Haruka, give me more," Kantarou whined.

"You're so whiny Kantarou," Haruka teased. Kantarou pouted.

"Don't make me beg Haruka!" the ruby eyed folklorist whined.

"Maybe I want you to beg me Master," the tengu said seductively. Kantarou's eyes widened as he pouted again. Haruka kissed him making him melt as a hand slipped between his legs to spread them apart.

"Haruka! Stop teasing!" Kantarou demanded.

"Noisy, shush. I'll get there," Haruka muttered.

His master could be so demanding at times. Since he knew this was Kantarou's first time, Haruka didn't want to rush it. He wanted to be inside Kantarou, but he knew he had to go slow. Though, if Kantarou kept wiggling his hips that way, he was going to toss slow out the window and take him.

Haruka slid a finger inside Kantarou causing the younger male to cry out and tense up. So much that Haruka felt the muscles squeezing tightly around his finger. He grunted and tried to pull his finger out without much luck.

"Kantarou, you need to relax. You're tight enough without clenching up," Haruka told him.

"It hurts! How do you think I can relax?" Kantarou cried.

Haruka nodded and leaned down to kiss his master on the lips, trailing his tongue over his mouth, then along his jawline, nibbling along the way as he moved towards the man's ear. Sucking gently on Kantarou's earlobe, he whispered how much he wanted him.

He wiggled his finger experimentally when he felt Kantarou slowly begin to relax. He gently bit down on Kantarou's shoulder as he deftly inserted a second finger into body writhing underneath him.

"Ah! Haruka!" Kantarou panted as he shouted, the fingers scissoring inside him, stretching him to prepare him.

"Hm?" Haruka murmured as he nibbled on Kantarou's shoulder.

"M-more," moaned Kantarou.

Haruka slipped in another finger making Kantarou arch up in pleasure. He was glad to see how responsive his master could be. He'd always been attracted to the younger male, but hadn't ever thought to take things further until recently. Though, with Youko, Sugino, Muu-chan and that annoying editor always coming around, Haruka hadn't found a chance to get Kantarou in this position. He removed his fingers from the younger male.

"Are you ready?" Haruka asked, looking Kantarou in the eyes.

Kantarou nodded and opened his legs wider. Haruka shifted and pressed his erection against his master's entrance. When he pushed the tip in, Kantarou clenched up once again. Haruka leaned down to take possession of the younger males mouth, gently coaxing the lips apart. He slid his tongue inside, exploring the moist cavern of Kantarou's mouth.

The tengu shifted his hips as he continued to push himself inside Kantarou once he felt the other man's muscles relax around him. Sliding himself fully inside, he moaned against the mouth he was currently teasing with his tongue. Enjoying the taste of Kantarou as the man's muscles rippled around him.

"You feel so good inside Kantarou," Haruka whispered huskily.

"Nnn, Haruka! Harder," Kantarou pleaded, his hands coming up to wrap around Haruka's back as his hips moved in time to the tengu's thrusts.

Haruka grunted when Kantarou raised his legs to bring them around his waist, pushing him into him deeper. He sped up his thrusts, going at a faster pace, causing Kantarou to whine and moan. It felt incredible to Haruka, having his master writing under him, begging for more. Practically crying for him to go faster, harder and deeper. As if Haruka get anymore deeper than he already was.

With a shriek, Kantarou came, his seed covering his chest and Haruka's as well. Haruka's wings opened and spread out in the dying light of the sun as he pulled out of the body of his master. Plunging roughly back inside, Haruka shouted Kantarou's name as he climaxed. Collapsing on top of Kantarou's sweat soaked body, Haruka gently pulled out of the other male. Rolling over, he wrapped his arms and wings around Kantarou.

"Nnn, Haruka, sleepy," Kantarou grumbled as he yawned.

"I had thought this would motivate you to do some work, but I think my plan backfired," the tengu replied.

"No, I think your plan worked out just fine. I'll make sure do my work tomorrow. After you motivate me once more," Kantarou said shamelessly, as he turned his head around to kiss Haruka.

"Lazy master," Haruka whispered. Kantarou didn't have the strength to protest so he just shook his head and fell into a contented sleep. Haruka's wings tightened around them both as he allowed his eyes to close and sleep to take him as well.


End file.
